The Kidnapping of Axel Burns and What's-His-Name
by Beginner's Oblivion
Summary: Two people kidnapped. One popular among the school population: Axel Burns. The other, a nobody: what's-his-name Roxas Strife. And then there's Sora Strife: the one who has to deal with it.
1. Your Fault

Ok, I revised this (6/21/11) to make it a lot better because I suddenly became inspired enough to take a look at this story again. Believe me, I will finish it, but I just don't know when. I'm working on another story as of right now, and I feel that it should be my first priority.

So take a look. I changed POV's from 1st person to 3rd person limited. I feel like I do a better job writing in 3rd person. I changed some stuff plot wise but kept a lot of it the same because most of it wasn't too awful.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, just the video games that have taken over my life.

* * *

**SORA - Monday - 12:00 PM**

"Did you hear? Axel Burns went missing! Why does the sexiest guy in school have to go missing? We've lost our only piece of eye candy!"

"You know, someone else got taken with him too."

"Really? Like who?"

"Uh, it's some nobody, what's-his-name from my chem class. He's the one that sits in the back and has no friends."

"Oh…right. But come on! Axel Burns! Missing? Why'd it have to be him?"

Sora couldn't believe what he was hearing. These people were talking about his brother like selfish jerks. They only cared about Axel Burns! So what if Axel Burns was popular and his brother wasn't? His brother didn't deserve this! He stepped out from his hiding place around the corner feeling the tears in his eyes well over.

"He's not a nobody! His name is Roxas, and he's my brother!" He wiped his tears and stared at their shocked faces. None of them said a single word. No apology, no remorse. Sora shook his head and scowled. "Forget this." He ran off down the hallway, unable to stand it anymore.

* * *

**ROXAS - Saturday - 9:00 AM**

Roxas really wished he didn't have Saturday morning detention. It wasn't his fault that he didn't do his homework because Sora decided to have video game night. Put any electronic device in front of him and Roxas was glued to it for hours.

Saturday morning detention meant dealing with two things Roxas absolutely hated. The first was waking up early. The second was much worse. He loathed having to sit in the same room as Axel Burns for hours. Just thinking about it made him scowl.

Axel Burns was a cocky, self-centered, and popular bastard. His piercing green eyes leered at you like a demon, ready to make you feel worse than dirt. Girls swooned over his long, spiky red hair and his long, lean body and he passed them all by without a single glance. And Roxas hated him for it.

So, while everyone knew and worshiped Axel Burns and the ground he walked on, no one paid any attention to Roxas He was the outcast who always sat by himself during lunch. And he really didn't care. He was short, blond-haired, and blue-eyed. His features were strangely similar to Sora Strife. No one bothered to notice

Roxas and Sora were twin brothers who were very close...when no one else was around. At home the two were inseparable. They did everything together: played video games, watched movies, ate meals and they even slept in the same room. But at school they lived in opposite worlds. Sora was bubbly, optimistic, and easy to talk to. Basically, he was everything Roxas wasn't. Sora was one of the most popular guys at Twilight High, along with his best friend Riku and Axel Burns, because he brought the life to "the life of the party."

The The usual suspects were already in the detention room when Roxas arrived. They were all troublemakers in their own right and Roxas never had any interest in making friends with them, especially the jerk who sat in the second row with his obnoxious fiery red hair. Roxas sat down in the very last desk and immediately slouched in his chair, already bored. Just two hours. Two hours and then he could go home and watch a movie with Sora like they had planned.

"So, welcome to detention. I'm disappointed to see so many familiar faces…"

Roxas glanced up disinterestedly at the teacher and held in a yawn. The guilt trip wasn't working and wasn't gonna work.

"Instead of having you sit here for the next two hours, the janitor has asked that you help with scraping the gum off the underside of all the desks. You'll each be assigned rooms to work individually…"

Roxas withheld a sigh as the proctor continued. He hated anything that involved touching other people's germs, especially something that had been inside someone else's mouth. Eventually the proctor finished her speech and Roxas followed the rest of the students out of the room to his assigned room.

Roxas scrubbed his hands vigorously in the bathroom. Today's detention sucked. Every time he had to scrape someone's gum off he would start to gag. Luckily, no one was around to watch him dry heave over the garbage can.

He grimaced at the mirror as he finished rinsing off his hands. As he reached for a paper towel, his worst enemy entered the bathroom: Axel Burns. Roxas turned quickly to the paper towel dispenser, clearly ignoring him. He tossed his damp paper towel in the garbage, ready to leave.

The bathroom door swung open a second time and Roxas barely had time to blink before he was slammed up against the wall, inches away from smacking his face into the paper towel dispenser.

"What the hell?" he yelled. He struggled against whatever had pinned him so roughly against the wall and blindly kicked behind him. "Get off!" His arms were wrenched behind him, and he felt a sudden sharp sting in his arm like a shot. His body suddenly felt heavy, and he slouched against the wall, going limp. His vision was fading fast, and his muddled brain couldn't figure out why.

"Looks like we'll be having another guest joining us."

Roxas blacked out.

* * *

**Saturday - 3:00 PM**

Roxas's head was pounding. He let out a groan and tried to move into a different position but found he couldn't. He opened his eyes in confusion and saw nothing but black. "The hell?" he grunted.

"Finally awake, kid?"

Roxas snapped towards the voice, recognizing it immediately. "Axel Burns, this is your fault!"

"My fault? I don't even know who you are. Not my fault."

"This is some joke! These people have to be after you, not me!" Roxas could tell by his voice that Axel Burns was close by, right across from him, but he couldn't help but yell loudly anyway. This jerk had better realize what serious shit they were in because of him. He was blindfolded and handcuffed to a freaking pole! This was his fault.

"Heh, don't worry, kid. They'll just ask for a ransom, and you'll be on your merry way outta here in no time."

Ok, so he obviously didn't realize what serious shit they were in, or maybe he didn't care. The way he was reacting was really pissing Roxas off. "What the hell is wrong with you? Someone could kill us any second for all I know!" He pulled at his arms in vain, desperate to somehow get free. "Shit shit shit!"

"Relax, kid. There's nothing you can do right now. Be a good kid, and maybe they'll let you out on good behavior."

Roxas stopped struggling and glared. "My name isn't kid. It's Roxas!"

"Huh. Still don't know ya. You go to Twilight Middle?"

"Why would I be at Twilight High for detention if I went to a middle school? You don't think do you? I'm a sophomore at Twilight High."

"You were at detention? What a naughty kid you must be. You sound like a little shrimp though."

"Really?" Roxas was exasperated. "I'm Sora Strife's twin brother, you—Oh my God, Sora! He's waiting for me at home and probably freaking out that I'm not home yet!" Roxas could see Sora waiting at home for him unsuspectingly. He didn't even have a clue. "Oh my God, Sora. Oh my God."

"Relax, relax. It'll be okay. Maybe he thinks you got sidetracked."

"No, just no. I always call home whenever I'm running late." Sora was crying. He was freaking out. Roxas just knew it. And there was no way to let Sora know that he was okay. "Oh my God. He's probably about to have a panic attack or something! Shit shit! What do I do? What can I do?" Roxas was near tears himself from thinking about all the pain Sora was probably going through. He breathed in shakily to get himself to calm down, but he sounded like a whimpering dog. "What do I do?" he asked himself again.

"Nothing. Just get your mind off it," Axel Burns said calmly. "Nothing you can do. Nothing."

"Nothing," he repeated slowly.

"Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Got it memorized?"

Roxas bit his lip, oblivious to Axel Burns' attempt to make light of the situation. "Dammit." He kicked out his legs in frustration and smacked something.

"Ow. This is what I get for trying to make you feel better? Screw you."

"Was that your foot?"

"Uh, yeah," Axel Burns said as though Roxas was a three year old who didn't understand anything.

"Shut up." He kicked at him again to rid himself of all his pent up frustration. "You deserve it for getting me into this!"

"So we're back to this already?" He nudged Roxas's foot with some force. "I told you: it's not my fault."

Roxas pouted even though he knew Axel Burns couldn't see. "Right," he drawled. It was embarrassing enough that Axel Burns knew that Roxas almost had a breakdown. But instead of making fun of him like Roxas expected, he tried soothing him. And it worked. Even so, Roxas refused to believe that Axel Burns could actually be a _nice_ guy. It was just a fluke, a onetime occurrence, never to happen again. Right?

Right.

* * *

**SORA - Saturday - 4:00 PM**

Sora clutched onto the television remote, glancing at the clock for the millionth time. It was already 4:00 and Roxas still hadn't come home. He had called Roxas at least six times already and got nothing but his voicemail. Sora was starting to really worry. Roxas _always_ came home when he said he would and Roxas _always_ answered his phone.  
Sora flipped his phone open and hit the speed dial to reach Roxas. "Please answer," he pleaded. There was still a faint glimmer of hope that his brother would answer.

* * *

**ROXAS -Saturday - 4:00 PM**

"My phone." Roxas's heart started racing. His phone was ringing from somewhere far away, and it was getting louder as time passed. He could hear a step of footsteps approaching with his phone, and his heart was beating a mile a minute with fear and anticipation. It had to be one the kidnapper.

The room fell into silence, heightening the tension. He heard a clatter. His phone had hit the floor. Following the clatter was a devastatingly loud crunch that echoed off the walls. "No!" The only thing Roxas could picture in his mind was someone's heel smashing itself into his poor phone.

"Bastard, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Axel Burns snapped.

Laughter. "It was getting annoying, so I took care of it. I just thought I'd let the owner know."

It was a man's voice that Roxas didn't recognize. The man sounded amused. Clearly he was proud of himself for obliterating Roxas's phone. "Who—"

"Let the kid go. He won't say anything."

Roxas almost gaped in surprise. Didn't Axel Burns realize this guy could kill them? And why was Axel Burns sticking up for him? Roxas gave him nothing but shit since he woke up.

The man scoffed. "You know we can't do that. The boss is pissed enough that we brought an extra person with us."

"Tch."

The man chuckled, and Roxas froze. He could sense the man looming over him. He recoiled when the man placed his hand on his head and ended up banging his head against the pole he was sitting against. He bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain and anger, especially after the man had started laughing at him.

"You're pretty tense, kiddo." He drummed his fingers playfully against Roxas's skull. "So, you're name is?"

Roxas turned his face away from where he assumed the man was. He refused to make this easy for a guy who just crushed his phone. "Why don't you just check my wallet since you stole it along with my phone?"

The man pulled on Roxas's hair roughly. "Feisty, aren't ya kiddo?"

Roxas held his breath, immediately regretting his spark of resistance. He was expecting the guy to shoot him on the spot. He felt something cold press against the tender flesh of his neck.

"Your name?"

Sweat trickled down Roxas's back and the fear continued to bubble in his stomach. "Roxas Strife," he whispered pathetically. Damn, he really had no backbone.

The kidnapper chuckled and pulled the weapon away from his neck. "Good to meet you Roxas Strife. My name around here is II. I'll be the main guy watching over you while you're our guest."

Roxas almost gagged at from the sweetness in II's voice. Just two seconds ago, the guy was threatening him with a knife, and now he was acting like a hotel manager talking to his guests.

"Cut the crap, Xig—"

"Watch your mouth, Axel, or we might have to kill this kid. You wouldn't want that on your conscience would you?"

Axel Burns responded with silence.

II chuckled quietly. "That's what I thought. See ya."

Roxas listened to II's footsteps as he walked away. He heard the sound of creaking stairs and eventually the slamming and locking of a door. Then, nothing.

* * *

**SORA - Saturday- 5:00 PM**

Roxas still wasn't answering Sora's calls, and now Roxas's phone was completely out of service. Something was most definitely wrong. Sora pulled the contact book from the writing desk in the kitchen. His fingers shook uncontrollably as he flipped through its pages until he finally found the number he needed.

He dialed the number slowly, trying to calm his racing heart.

"Hello? Cloud Strife."

He drew in a deep breath. "Dad, Roxas hasn't come home. I called him and left at least twenty voicemails, and now his phone is completely out of service. I can't get a hold of him." His voice cracked, but he still pressed on. "Something's wrong."

* * *

**ROXAS - Saturday - 5:00 PM**

Roxas tried stretching his arms to relieve himself of the discomfort, but they only burned in more pain from being wrapped around the pole for so long. He hissed loudly in discomfort, frustrated by the whole situation. He was especially rattled by II's introduction from only an hour ago.

"Your arms sore? Mine are killing me."

"They hurt like a bitch and my butt is numb from this hard ass floor I'm sitting on."

Axel Burns laughed, despite their situation. "You sure you're related to Sora Strife?"

"Positive," Roxas answered dryly. "Twins may look alike but they don't have to act alike."

"Brown hair, blue eyes like him?"

"Same blue eyes, but blonde hair."

"You short like him too?"

He could just imagine the smirk on his face. So what if he was short? "Shut it. At least I'm not a skinny, stuck-up pretty boy that hits on everything that breathes."

"You think I'm pretty? I'm so flattered."

"I _will _kick you."

Axel Burns just laughed. Roxas cracked a small smile. Axel Burns… No. _Axel_, didn't seem like such a bad guy after all.

* * *

**SORA - Saturday - 6:00 PM**

The house phone rang, a noise so loud it shattered the silence. Sora jumped off the couch and made a mad dash to the phone. The caller i.d. was blank, and Sora just stared at the phone unsure of what to do. He reached for the phone shakily and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Would you be willing to take a small survey? It will only take a minute or so—"

Sora ended the call immediately, scowling at the way his heart was racing so quickly. Why did he think it would be Roxas? His brother would have called from his cell phone, not from some unknown number.

The phone rang again, and Sora stared at the shrieking device in his hand. "Damn unknown number again." He answered it without a second thought, ready to flip out at the surveyor. "I don't want to take a survey! Don't you people get it? It takes a lot longer than a minute of your time, and it's a pain in the butt! So leave me alone, and don't ever call this number again!"

The guy on the other line merely chuckled. "Is this a member of the Strife family?"

Sora gaped at the coolness of the man's voice. He wasn't perturbed at all the Sora was just screaming his head off at him. "Uh, yeah… It is," he replied lamely.

"I have a message for you then: Don't call the police. You don't know what might happen to the item you lost if you do."

"What?" Sora held out the phone away from him in terror. He took a few shallow breaths to calm himself and then brought the phone back to his face. "What do you mean?" he whispered.

"I believe you know exactly what I mean. Expect another call from me in due time."

There was a click. The man had hung up.

"Roxas…"

* * *

**ROXAS - Saturday - 6:30 PM**

"Man, I'm hungry. And I need to pee," Axel moaned.

"Join the club," Roxas said without any sympathy. He was trying to ignore the immense amount of rustling Axel Burns was making. He wanted to take back what the nice thoughts he had earlier. Axel was indeed an annoying guy.

The rustling stopped. He finally found a more comfortable position. "Why do I get the feeling that you don't like me very much?"

"Because I don't."

"And why is that?" He prodded Roxas with his feet, and he kicked back in retaliation.

"You're an asshole who only cares about himself. You treat people like trash."

"Only certain people."

"Which means?"

"I'm not saying. It's a secret. Everyone's entitled to their own secrets."

"So you're not gonna tell me."

"Nope."

"Asshole."

"It's Ax-el, not asshole. A-X-E-L. Commit it to memory."

Roxas heard a creak at the top of the stairs and held back his retort. "Quiet!" He whispered and kicked Axel roughly. "Someone's coming!"

"Ow! Damn, don't kick so hard!"

Footsteps were coming down the stairs. They stopped in front of Roxas moments later, and he froze in terror. Something was pressed against his temple, and he heard a click. A gun.

* * *

**SORA - Saturday - 6:45 PM**

Sora looked up at his dad from his place on the couch. He had been sitting there for hours, staring at the phone and hugging his knees waiting for his dad to come home.

"Dad!" He scrambled off the couch and ran at his father about to fall apart. "Dad!" he sobbed.

His father glanced in the living room to see if Roxas was there but saw it was empty. "Roxas still hasn't come home? If he hasn't come home in another hour, then I'm calling the police."

Sora's eyes widened in desperation and fear. "No!" He took his father by the arm and looked at him through blurred vision. "You can't call the police! This guy…this guy…"

His dad removed Sora from his arm. "Why can't I call the police? Your brother is missing."

"This guy…" Sora repeated. "He called and told me something bad was going to happen to Roxas if you called the police! So, you can't Dad! You can't call the police!"

"A guy called?" His dad immediately became concerned. "What exactly did he say to you?"

"Just what I said. If we call the police, he'll do something bad to Roxas!"

His dad rubbed his forehead in distress. "Shit."

* * *

**ROXAS - Saturday - 6:45 PM**

Roxas took a few shallow breaths and tried not to move an inch. There was a gun pointed at his head. Was he going to die?

"You'll go to the bathroom, eat, have a nice chat with your family, and return here. You make any move I don't like—I shoot." It was II.

The pressure against his temple was removed along with his handcuffs. Roxas was jerked upward and forcefully guided by the arm to who knew where.

"Come on kiddo," II urged.

He was shoved forward and stumbled into something. The stairs, he realized. He searched for the railing shakily, assuming he was meant to go up the stairs. The railing provided a guide for Roxas, and he began to climb the stairs.

"Hey. Don't break him," Axel said

II scoffed, and Roxas blinked in realization. Axel was talking about him. He meant him. Why did he continuously back talk the kidnapper for his sake? He didn't understand. It was like Axel cared.

He was prodded forward until they made it to the top of the stairs. II grabbed his arm to prevent Roxas from running away. Didn't II realize that he didn't have any guts? He wasn't daring (stupid) enough to try to make a break for it.

A door opened, and the door to the basement closed. II dragged Roxas forward and finally let him go after he heard the door was slammed shut and locked. He stood still, too petrified to move.

"Take your blindfold off and put it on the table, kiddo," II ordered.

Roxas hesitated but obeyed. He tugged off his blindfold with shaking hands and blinked to get his eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room.

In the center of the room was a long wooden table with two chairs placed on either side. Remembering what he was told, Roxas placed the blindfold on the table. There was a pizza box on the table, and he stared at it hungrily.

"Use the bathroom. Leave the door open."

Roxas glanced behind him to get a look at II. Two tall figures stood by the door. They wore identical black clothing with their hoods pulled over their heads to shadow their faces. Roxas figured the one holding the gun was II, but who was the other?

II pointed the gun directly at him, and Roxas stilled at the sight. He could still feel the sensation of the barrel of the gun against his temple. This man wouldn't hesitate to shoot him. That much Roxas could guarantee.

"Come on kiddo," II said again. "Hurry it up."

He noticed a door to his left. The bathroom. He pissed quickly, despite having a hard time zipping his pants because of how badly he was shaking. He washed his hands quickly at the sink and looked. There was no mirror to his relief. He was afraid he looked as bad as he felt.

"Sit down and eat," II ordered.

Roxas mustered enough courage to glare at II for all his blunt orders. He moved from the bathroom doorway and sat at the table facing his kidnappers. One sniff of the pizza was all it took for Roxas to jam the cheese pizza down his throat. It was only topped with cheese, but he didn't care. Grease dribbled down his chin and hands, and he had to resist licking it off.

On my third finished slice, II sat down across from me. "The rules: you may only give a simple 'Yes, I'm still breathing' message. Nothing more." The other kidnapper pulled out a phone from his pocket and handed it over to II. "Don't touch the phone either," II added, taking the phone. He shoved the pizza box over and dialed the phone. Roxas stared in anticipation when the phone began to ring after II placed it on the table.

"Hello?"

It was Sora. Roxas could tell from that single word how worried Sora was and bit his lip in guilt. Tears came to Roxas's eyes as soon as he glanced over at the phone. This was real. This was really happening.

The other guy in black leaned against the table. "Hello again," he greeted. "I hope you haven't called the police?"

"No."

"Good boy. Is your father home?"

"I want to talk to Roxas first."

The man scoffed in irritation, but nonetheless he nodded at Roxas, allowing him to speak.

"Sora."

"Roxas!" Sora sounded worried yet slightly relieved. "Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay!"

"I'm fine," he responded softly. He didn't know whether or not it was the truth, but he didn't want his brother to worry.

"Don't worry Rox. Dad and I will get you outta there."

Under normal circumstances, Roxas would have smiled at Sora's optimism. "I know." His voice had cracked, and he had to clear his throat. "I know," he whispered. He bowed his head to hide his tears of shame and fear and said nothing more for fear that he would lose it completely.

The kidnapper placed his hand on the table and leaned closer to the phone. "So, you've spoken. Now get your father on the phone."

"Fine."

"Cloud Strife here."

"You have sufficient proof that we have your son. $500,000—get the money, and you'll have your son returned to you. You will be contacted in a week with the expectation that you have obtained the money. Refrain from calling the police, or we'll be sure that you never see your son again alive."

II snapped the phone shut as soon as the other had finished speaking. They didn't even wait for a reply from the other end.

Tears fell silently from Roxas's face as he watched II hand the phone back to the other guy.

"Time to head back," II said. He snatched my blindfold from the table and stood up.

Roxas knew what was coming, so he stood up from his chair and waited. He stared down at the ground and felt the tears run down his cheeks. II tightened the blindfold over his eyes, and he became blind once again.

"Lead the way VII," II said, and he grabbed Roxas by the arm.

Roxas clambered down the stairs and was pulled towards his pole after reaching the bottom. Without a fight, he stood against the pole waiting. The handcuffs tightened around his wrists, and he sat down dejectedly. The blindfold was damp on his face.

"Stand up, VIII," VII demanded.

"My turn now?" Axel asked. "And it's Axel," he said, sounding annoyed.

Roxas heard the click of handcuffs over his sniffles and gasps for air from crying. They were taking Axel away.

"Let's go, VIII."

"It's Ax-el," Axel said and paused. "Be right back, kid."

Roxas nodded even though he knew Axel couldn't see him. The stairs creaked as they took Axel away, and the door clicking shut. Finally alone, Roxas let out a long, withheld sob.

* * *

**SORA - Saturday - 7:00 PM**

"$500,000? Goddammit."

Sora looked over at his dad's troubled face. "You'll be able to get the money won't you? I mean, Roxas…Roxas will…"

His dad placed his hand on Sora's shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "I'll get the money. Don't worry. Everything will be okay."

Sora gave his dad a watery smile and nodded. If his dad said that everything would be okay, then everything would be okay. He just had to trust him.

* * *

**ROXAS - Sunday - 11:00 AM**

Roxas didn't remember falling asleep when he opened his eyes. It came as no surprise when his vision remained black. Despite the nap, Roxas felt exhausted. He groaned and tried stretching out his arms since they had become cramped.

"You awake, kid? I was getting bored over here." A pair of feet nudged his, and he nudged them back.

"Sucks to be you."

"It does, doesn't it? Think about me when you get outta this shithole."

"You don't think you're leaving?"

"Nah. There's no way I'm giving them what they want. I'm as good as dead."

A chill ran down his spine at Axel's admission. "Don't say that. If it's money then my dad could probably help you. Just don't talk like that."

"It's not money." "Then what?"

"They want me to rejoin the group."

"Rejoin?"

"Organization XIII is the group that kidnapped you and me. I used to be their Number Eight. Then I decided that the drugs and the crime weren't for me, so I left. But I knew they'd never allow it. They're gonna kill me unless I rejoin. I'd rather die than be a part of that again. My life was messed up."

Roxas didn't really know what to say. It sounded as though Axel was in a lot of trouble with no way to get himself out. Guilt washed over him. He had been relieved to know that his dad and his brother had a way to save him, but while he was busy feeling relief, Axel was waiting without any hope of a future that he wanted. Basically, Roxas felt like crap.

"So kid, I hope they didn't rough you up too much upstairs."

Roxas bowed his head, thinking of his dad and Sora. "They let me talk to Sora. I couldn't keep it together…He sounded so worried and scared for me." Axel rested his feet against his in a comforting way, as Roxas continued on. "If anything, the situation feels more real to me. It finally hit me: I've been kidnapped, I'm being held for ransom, and I could be murdered any day."

"You won't get killed. They want the money. Besides, I doubt Xigbar would do much. It's Saïx you gotta look out for."

"Xigbar and Saïx?" He paused, thinking. "II and VII?"

"Yep. Good job kid."

"And you're VIII."

"Was," he corrected. "I was. Now I'm just Axel."

"What about the other numbers?"

"They're out doing other jobs for the Organization. They don't need eleven people looking after two hostages."

There was a creak from the top of the stairs and the sound of someone scurrying down hurriedly. "Oh shit, Axel. You're in deep."

"Really Dem? I couldn't tell," Axel replied.

Dem. Demyx. Roxas gaped in surprise. What was Demyx from Twilight High doing here?

"Take the kid's off too, will ya?"

Demyx hummed in response, and Roxas heard him approach. The blindfold loosened and fell from his face. Looking around instinctively, Roxas saw they were in a small basement. The windows were tiny and almost reached the ceiling, impossible to escape through. The walls and floor were concrete and numerous poles acted as support beams. As he glanced around for the first time, his blue eyes met Axel's green, and they really saw each other. Axel smirked at him smugly and whistled.

"Nice to see you and those pretty blue eyes of yours." Roxas rolled his eyes, happy that Axel could actually see it.

"Axel!" Demyx interrupted, crouching to his level. "What're you going to do? If you don't come back, they'll kill you!"

Roxas looked over at Demyx. His profile was to Roxas, and he immediately recognized that Demyx was wearing the same Organization sweatshirt as II and VII had been wearing. How did Demyx get involved with the Organization? He was such a bubbly, non-offensive guy, not someone Roxas would picture in a gang of lawbreakers.

"Whatever happens, happens," Axel answered. He stared at Demyx, daring him to argue.

Roxas stared at the sight, unwilling to believe Axel was giving up so easily. "I told you not to talk like that!"

The two looked over at him in surprise. "Why do you even care?"Axel asked, sounding annoyed. "I thought you didn't like me."

"It's hard not to when I'm stuck in a basement with you, but…" He regarded him seriously. "No one deserves to be murdered." He nudged Axel's foot the same way he nudged Roxas's before.

Axel flicked down to his feet, watching his feet against Roxas's. "I promised myself I wouldn't go back," he answered.

"Rejoin for now, and then run away, like to another city. Anywhere but here," Roxas offered.

"They'd find me somehow."

Demyx put his hand on Axel's shoulder, making Axel flinch. "Take the chance. Rejoin."

* * *

**SORA - Monday - 7:45 AM**

Sora had insisted to his dad that he should go to school when Monday came. At least at school it was normal not seeing Roxas. If Sora had been at home all his thoughts would have been on Roxas.

Sora saw Riku by his locker and ran over to him immediately. Riku was Sora's closest friend and the only one to know that he had a brother. He was Sora's comfort at school whenever he was having a problem, and for that Sora trusted him almost as much as he trusted Roxas…but Roxas wasn't here.

"Hey Sora. Good weekend?"

Sora couldn't find it in himself to look Riku in the eye. "Roxas…" He swallowed the lump in his throat, "…is missing."

"As in ran away, or…"

"Kidnapped." His eyes watered. "Roxas was kidnapped sometime on Saturday, and the people that took him want all this money or we'll never see him again." Overcome by grief, Sora leaned against his locker, holding back sobs. "Oh God. It's awful, Riku. I can't do anything to help."

Riku blinked, uncomfortable with the tears. He wasn't exactly the most attuned to other people's feelings. "I heard Axel Burns is missing too."

"What?" Sora caught Riku's eyes, and he saw that he was completely serious.

"Demyx texted me on Saturday asking if I'd seen Axel after detention. Apparently they were supposed to meet up, but Axel never showed up. Demyx was pretty worried."

"Do you think they were taken by the same people?" Sora sniffled.

"Two people that were together in the same place at the same time both don't go missing by coincidence." Riku crossed his arms and looked at Sora meaningfully. "Maybe you should go talk to Demyx. He's probably in the music wing like always."

"…Demyx…" Sora muttered, thinking it over. "I guess I have nothing to lose by talking to him."

"Exactly."

Sora moved off his locker with new determination. "I'll talk to you later then."

He ran the entire way to the music wing and saw Demyx sitting inside one of the music rooms with a guitar in his lap. "Demyx," Sora greeted as he entered. He plopped his backpack on the ground and slid into the seat beside Demyx. They were the only ones in the room among the twenty other chairs.

"Yeah?" Demyx asked, distracted by his guitar strumming.

"I want to ask you something."

"Mmm-hmm. What is it?" He strummed more intently and began to hum along.

Sora took a deep breath. This could either go extremely well or completely wrong. "Is Axel Burns in school today?"

Demyx hesitated for a split second, catching Sora's attention "No, he isn't." Demyx's grip on his guitar tightened, and he stood up from his chair. "I gotta put this in the instrument closet."

"Was he kidnapped by the same people as Roxas Strife?"

Demyx stopped at the doorway of the closet. "Who's that?"

Sora dug his fingers into his knees in frustration. "Never mind," he replied dejectedly. "You know something but won't say it." He got out of his seat, grabbed his bag, and stormed off towards the exit of the room. "The ransom will be paid, so Roxas better come out of this okay. And I hope that Axel Burns does too," he said.

As he was leaving, he managed to bump into someone. It just so happened to be Selphie, the biggest gossip in the school. She stared at him with wide eyes from where she fell on the floor.

"Axel Burns and Roxas Strife are being held for ransom by kidnappers? That's terrible," she said sadly. It only took a second for her frown to turn into a smile. "…And juicy."

Sora began to panic. "Don't tell anyone please!"

She laughed at the plea and got up from the ground. "Sora, you of all people should know that I don't keep secrets." She winked at him and then sauntered off.

"Not good." Sora turned around and saw Demyx standing in the doorway with an agonized expression. "Not good," he repeated.

* * *

So I hope you liked this new and improved version. I don't know when I'll update this next. Sorry. Reviews?


	2. Your Solution

Thank you to all who read, favorited, alerted, and reviewed this story. I'm sorry it took so long...High school and college and work got me busy busy busy!

Sorry if it this feels a little jumpy and rushed, but I was tired of not having this story done. Enjoy.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

My heart hammers in my chest as I hear Axel and the kidnappers make their way up the stairs. Axel better make it out of here. Then I'd be the only one left that needs saving.

I relax when I hear the door shut above me. I used to hate his guts…Axel. We had become friends in the past few days, something I would have scoffed at before this whole kidnapping thing happened. I selfishly wish deep down that Axel didn't have a way out. I don't want to sit here alone.

At least then, I wouldn't be left alone with my thoughts. I'm scared of getting hurt. I'm afraid of pain. I'm terrified of dying. Half the time I thought these thoughts, Axel would break through them and make some idiotic comment or find some way to lighten the mood. Without him…

"I'm on my own," I whisper.

* * *

I sit next to my best friend Riku in a slump. I rub at my stinging eyes and feel my pounding head. My eyes travel to the empty table in the far corner of the cafeteria. The table is empty and my heart wrenches. If today was like every other day, Roxas would've been sitting there. He should've been there.

I glance down at the food on my tray and grimace. "I can't stay here anymore. I feel sick."

Riku shoves the tray away from me to help me feel better. "Go home, Sora. You shouldn't have even come today. You're too worried about your brother."

"You're right," I say and rub my eyes. "I'm going to the nurse."

A hand grabs onto my shoulder, and Kairi's blue eyes glue me into place as she looks at me, eyes glinting.

"Did you hear? Axel Burns was kidnapped! Some other kid was taken with him too! Roxas Strife!" Her eyes search mine. "Do you know this Roxas guy? You have the same last name!"

I shrug her off of me in anger. The words flow out of me in a torrent of fury. "Why is Roxas so invisible to everyone? We're twins! We look almost exactly the same!"

Confusion reflects in Kairi's eyes, and I shake my head. "Forget it." I grab my bag and storm off.

"Axel Burns has gone missing! It's spreading all over the school!"

I stop just before I turn a corner and listen in.

"Why would someone kidnap Axel Burns?"

"For his sexiness obviously."

I hear a few giggles, and a serious voice cuts over them, drowning them out.

"Someone else got taken with him too."

"Really? Like who? Riku Pierce and Sora Strife are in school today."

"It's some nobody, what's-his-name from my chem class. He's the one that sits in the back and has no friends."

I storm out from around the corner, feeling the tears in my eyes. "He's not a nobody! His name is Roxas, and he's my brother!" I yell at them. I wipe away the tears and run off before I can see their reactions.

"Sora Strife has a brother?"

* * *

I wake from a fitful sleep and want more than anything to rub my eyes. I'm tired, stiff, and alone, and I feel the strength in me crumbling with every passing second. I hear someone coming down the stairs slowly. The person stops in front of me and holds my face.

I open my mouth to say something, but something brushes against my lips. I try to recoil, but the hands on my face hold me still. I hear the gentle breathing of the other person, and the second time I feel the brushing against my lips I push back.

I had never kissed anyone in my life, and here I was locked in a basement, kissing someone despite my inability to see. Our kisses become long and lingering, and I can picture the person in front of me. A name splays on the tip of my tongue.

"Axel."

I feel the smile against my lips, and I know I got it right. He stops kissing me and pulls away. We're both panting, and I listen to him creak back up the stairs.

I'm glad that Axel's okay.

* * *

I sit beside my dad on the couch. He's rigid beside me, and I know we're both thinking of Roxas.

I clutch the remote in my hand and we both look at the tv, unable to think of anything to say to each other. We sigh at the same time. Neither of us had noticed we were staring at a blank screen.

* * *

I shuffle around and groan. The pain in my arms had become increasingly uncomfortable and my butt numb. I try to get my mind off of the discomfort and think of Sora.

I see his worried blue eyes and distraught expression in my mind, and I know thinking of Sora isn't the best idea. I squeeze my eyes shut and start counting.

I picture sheep jumping over a fence in a pitiful attempt to occupy myself with something that isn't depressing. The list of things I can do is sparse. I hope Dad has the ransom so I can get out of here.

* * *

I stay home for the next three days. It's Thursday and Dad has just returned from the bank.

"I have all the money. Now we just need to wait for the call."

I feel a wave of relief. "Roxas will be okay. He'll be okay."

We hug each other tightly, shaking from the stress that had overtaken our bodies over the course of the kidnapping. Roxas would come home soon enough.

* * *

Someone rushes down the stairs and my blindfold is torn off in a fury.

Demyx's eyes are terrified. "They're planning on killing you as soon as they get the money! You gotta get out of here!"

My blood runs cold and fear crawls up my spine. It takes all of my willpower not to break down in sobs and tears. "What? But if they get the money –"

"It's too risky for them. They know Axel already spilled some names. You know too much."

"How am I supposed to escape?"

I watch Demyx dig around in his pocket, and he pulls out a small key. "Tomorrow Xigbar will be the only one here. Before he comes down here to bring you upstairs, hide behind the stairs. While he's caught off guard, run and escape up the stairs. Just turn left and you'll eventually reach the exit."

I bite my lip, not liking how risky Demyx's plan sounded. "Why can't I just go now?"

"Because then they'd think Axel helped you! At least tomorrow he'll be at school and have an alibi." Demyx sticks the key in the lock of my handcuffs. "Tomorrow you'll do it?"

"Yes."

"The keys turns in the lock, and I don't move an inch despite my body telling me to take off up those stairs as fast as I could. I would stick to the plan to protect Axel. Tomorrow I'll escape.

* * *

My phone goes off early Friday morning, and I see it's a message from Riku. "'Just got a text from Demyx. Axel's coming to school today.' What?"

It's 6:00. I have plenty of time to get ready for school. I am going to corner Axel and get as much information out of him as I can.

I have my dad drive me to school earlier than normal so I could catch Axel before class starts. I had told my dad that Axel was supposedly returning to school today, and he agreed with my decision to go to school. We had become desperate to save Roxas that any bits of information available to us were vital.

When I see Axel I immediately run toward him. He's surrounded by swarming fangirls, but I'm not deterred. I ignore all the squealing and push my way through the crowd.

"There was a rumor going around that you were kidnapped!" a girl shrieks. "I knew all along it wasn't true! You're too tough!"

"You're so sexy!"

I get to the front of the crowd where Axel is shoving books from his locker into his bag, ignoring all the people around him. I don't blame him.

"Axel!" I call out to him and pull on his sleeve.

He freezes but relaxes almost immediately. "Yeah?"

"Can we talk for a minute in private?""

Axel slams his locker shut and throws his bag over his shoulder. "Who do you think you are? A fanboy?" He doesn't look at me once. "I'm busy."

"No!" I grab at his bag. "I'm Sora! Sora Strife! My brother-"

Axel flips around and glares at me. "You're the one that started this rumor aren't you? Yuffie was eager to let me know the second I walked through the door. I'm sorry that you tried using me to help your brother, what's-his-name, become popular but it didn't work. Music hall. Beginning of lunch. Be there and we'll 'talk.'"

* * *

I had left the handcuffs and blindfold near the pole. Hopefully Xigbar will go over to inspect them and be distracted enough for me to run up the stairs. Otherwise there really is no hope for me. I need all the help I can get.

I crouch behind the wooden stairs, trying to calm myself. My heart was erratic and my breathing shallow. The plan becomes less and less promising the longer I stay crouched there. I don't know when Xigbar will come. It could be mere minutes or long hours. I have to be ready.

* * *

I sprint to the music hall in haste as soon as the lunch bell rings. Axel is already there waiting for me by the time I get there. Demyx is standing beside Axel. Both look nervous.

"Shut the door," Axel says.

I close the door and turn to the two of them.

"I'm sorry about earlier, but I didn't wanna seem suspicious," Axel says.

"So you didn't mean any of that?" I'm relieved. I was half expecting to get the crap beat out of me instead of getting any answers.

"Nah. I know you're not the type to start rumors. I mean, why would you? Especially since Roxas would hate that."

"Wait! So you do know my brother?"

"I was only locked in a basement with him for three days." He glances at the clock. "I gotta go. Dem will explain everything." He rushes past me, as I stand there in shock. I am finally going to learn the truth.

* * *

I draw in a breath and hold it the second I hear the lock click above me. I see a pair of feet descend down the stairs and stop at the bottom step.

"Shit. Where's the kid?"

I stand up slowly as Xigbar makes his way over to where I have left the handcuffs and blindfold. He bends over to look more closely at them and I bolt towards the steps. My legs are shaking so badly that I stumble over the steps. I'm too afraid to look back now that my cover has been blown. I scamper forward. "Shit, shit, shit!"

"No way, kiddo."

Xigbar's voice sounds so close that I begin to panic even more. I know even before Xigbar grabs hold of my leg that the plan won't work.

I slam down the stairs, my chin hitting the steps painfully. I cry out in pain and anger as I'm dragged back down the stairs and onto the cement floor.

"You shouldn't have tried to run kiddo. You woulda been gone tomorrow. Just too impatient." Xigbar flicks out a knife from his pocket. "Too impatient."

I sit up in fear and attempt to pull myself up the stairs as Xigbar stabs down. The pain is intense as the knife tears through me. I yell out in pain and stare at the long line of blood that begins to seep through my pant leg from my upper thigh to my knee. I feel woozy and place a hand over as much of the cut as I can.

"Now you can't run with that injury." He wipes the blood from his knife onto his pant leg.

The only answer I can give is a moan of pain as my blood seeps through my fingers. I squeeze my eyes shut to try and block out the pain.

Xigbar still hasn't put the knife away. He towers over me. "A rule of mine: don't stop until the screaming ends." I cry out involuntarily from a ripple of pain that tore through my leg. "And you're still screaming." He grips his knife and prepares to strike.

"Step away from the kid."

Xigbar freezes and stares at the person at the top of the stairs. "I knew you couldn't be trusted."

I turn my head as far as I dare and see Axel at the top of the stairs. He's aiming a gun directly at Xigbar.

"You hurt Roxas. You're fucking dead." A shot rings through the basement and I shut my eyes in terror. I hear Xigbar's knife clatter to the floor, followed by the thump of his body. I'm too terrified of what I will see to open my eyes. I feel hands on my shoulders and am shaken slightly.

"Roxas, it's alright now. You're gonna get out of here."

I sob, unable to hold myself together. "Is he dead?"

"Yeah. I killed him."

"You killed him. You killled someone." I open my eyes and dare to look over at Xigbar's dead body.

"You're in shock. Just relax and listen. The cops are on the way, ok? I gotta split before they get me for all the shit I did when I joined the Organization the first time around."

"You—you're just going to l-leave?"

"Not before this." He leans down and kisses me on the lips. "Remember there's a reason for everything. Girls just aren't my thing." He leaves the gun in my lap and stands up. "Take that just in case."

I stare at the killing machine in my lap, afraid to touch it.

"Bye kid." He grips the railing and climbs the stairs. He pauses when he reaches the top. "Someone had to kill him."

I remain silent as Axel leaves. I'm woozy from the loss of blood. I take the gun in my hand experimentally with my bloody hand and put my finger on the trigger. If someone else from the Organization were to come down here would I be able to shoot them?

I sit alone clutching the gun and bleeding leg for what I think is fifteen minutes before the police finally arrive.

"Police!"

I'm too drained to yell out, but the police find me quickly. Three men run down the stairs and stop a few steps before reaching me.

"Roxas Strife."

"Yes." I'm hunched over about to pass out. "Please, I need help." I bury my head into my knees and smell my blood. "I killed him. I killed Xigbar. He was going to kill me. I killed him first. I'm a killer," I sob.

A medic kneels in front of me. "Mr. Strife, please sit up so I can assess your injuries."

"I'm sorry," I say. I don't know whether I'm apologizing for admitting to killing Xigbar or for giving the medic a hard time. I lean back against the stairs and the gun slides from my fingers. I pass out immediately.

* * *

I woke up in the hospital, leg bandaged and drugs running through my system. I feel drowsy. I blink up at the ceiling, relieved to be free and out of the basement.

"Mr. Strife." Over to my right is an unfamiliar man sitting in the visitor's chair. "I'm Leonhart, and I'm with the police to ask you a few questions about your abduction. After you answer my questions, your family will be welcome to come in and see you."

I nod in understanding. I want more than anything to see my dad and my brother.

"Can you tell me about your abduction?"

I tell my story, leaving Axel out of it completely. If Axel could kill for me, then I could lie to protect him.

"...So how did you remove the handcuffs?"

"Someone from the Organization was on my side. They gave me the key and the gun. I was told when the best time to escape was, so I made my own plan."

"And what was your plan?"

"I would hide under the stairs and run up them when Xigbar was distracted and escape."

"But it didn't turn out that way."

"I stumbled over a few of the steps. Xigbar caught me and dragged me back down. Then he pulled out a knife and stabbed me in the leg so I couldn't run. He told me he was going to stab me again until I stopped screaming. I..." I dig my nails into the sheets for emphasis. "I didn't want to shoot, but what other choice did I have? He was going to kill me. The money didn't matter to him anymore. I pulled the gun out of my pocket and shot him. I killed him."

"It was in self-defense. You did what you could to save yourself." Leonhart stands up from the chair. "Thank you for answering my questions. I'm sure you're eager to see your family."

He leaves the room and I sit up straighter. It was finally over.

"Roxas!" Sora runs to my side, arms open wide.

Tears spill from my eyes as Sora pulls me into a crushing hug. I'm too drugged up to feel anything but the air being squeezed out of me.

"Sora..." I sniffle.

"You're okay! You're okay!"

My dad sits in the visitor's chair as Sora and I have our moment. I know he's relieved to finally have me back alive and safe.

* * *

I return to school after a few weeks of recovery time. Sora is glued to my side the second we get dropped off by our dad.

"OMG! It's Roxas Strife!" a girl shrieks as we reach our lockers.

"It is!" a few girls squeal together. They swarm around me and I look at them shyly. I'm not used to getting any type of attention, let alone from girls.

"Is it true that you were kidnapped and escaped all on your own?" one girl asks.

"It's none of your business, so please leave him alone," my brother snaps. He grabs onto me and starts dragging me away from the crowd of girls that had formed around us.

"You're really cute!"

I hunch my shoulders and blush, embarrassed.

Sora leads me to the music hall and shuts the door behind us.

"They're all over you. Do you need to go home?"

I shake my head. Leaving would only start new rumors. "I'm okay. Tomorrow I'll be old news." I look around the empty room and think of Demyx and how he helped to save my life. "It's sad that Demyx left the school. I think we could've been good friends."

"He did help save your life. Along with Axel of course."

"I hope he's okay."

"I bet he's found an awesome place to lay low. Don't worry."

"Yeah." I put my fingers to my lips in thought and redden. "Be safe Axel."

* * *

I had a little epilogue written up, but going back and reading it a year later I realized that I didn't like it. So I'm just gonna leave this as complete, and if I ever do find the time (and creativity) I'll add an epilogue. So thanks for all your patience since it's taken me forever to put this chapter out. Review if you would like! Thanks again.


End file.
